


Soulmates

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soulmate has no definition. Only the lucky ones know the true meaning of the word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

Art by Elfqueen55

What are they to each other?

They are two different individuals, not born on the same soil.

Yet, there is such a connection between them, that can't be explained.

They complete each other in ways no one can imagine.

They have found that internal peace of contentment.

They are soulmates.


End file.
